


Celebration

by Vuldra



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: Touma wanted it to be perfect, but time could be his enemy.
Relationships: Tsurugi Yashiro/Akagi Touma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know why, but I felt an urge to write something for this. I just finished the game for the first time.
> 
> I wrote this when I was half awake, so hopefully this sounds coherent.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was a day that Touma anticipated since he started dating Yashiro. He didn't think that they would be together this long. He was hesitant to be in a relationship since he hadn't thought about being in one. They haven't been dating long, but it felt as if they have. That's only because they've known each other for a long time before entering into this new stage. 

He didn't know what to get Yashiro, since he can get whatever he wants since he's just as famous. He just wanted today to go well, but if anything is less than perfection, Yashiro tends to critique. Though nowadays he's soften some since getting older and working for Fortuna. 

Touma ran to the nearest bakery to pick up his order. He was trying to make it a nice day, but being promptly late wasn't in his plans. He was never late to record his own movies or anything else anymore, but he's been on time nowadays. This is the first time in a long time that he was running a little late. It's turning this day into a rush that wasn't in line with his thoughts.

When he got to the bakery there wasn't a soul in there except the bakers. He was lucky that there wasn't anyone there at the moment. One of the patissers looked at him, and welcomed him before walking into the back. There was a younger person that emerged a moment later, who was carrying an order box out. The employee looked at Touma, then walked up to the counter with the order.

The employee helped Touma get his order, while he wanted an autograph at the same time. Touma gladly gave the guy an autograph as well as the payment. He walked out of the bakery noticing that he was running back on time slightly. Now that he had his order, Touma would have to be careful on his way to Yashiro. He didn't want to drop it or it'll be all over.

On his way to meet with Yashiro, he ran into a shop to pick something else up before continuing. Riku would tell him that he's going a little overboard, but in retrospect he wasn't. Touma would have to disagree because it felt like he was, but for a good cause. He wanted to see Yashiro smile. 

Touma went home to meet up with Yashiro, who had the key. He walked up to the door and skillfully held the purchases in one hand to open the door. He swears if he still had Cain he would've been here faster. Maybe he should invest in a motorcycle instead of taking public transportation like Tsubasa had recommended since it would be a reminder Cain. He still misses Cain, but he is glad that he got to go home.

He walked into the place seeing that it was quiet. That's normally how it is even when Yashiro is there. Yashiro liked the quiet with just to read, but even still he's always working. Perfecting his skills still being important. Touma walked to the living room where he saw Yashiro reading a script. Yashiro sitting there focused on the papers in front of him.

Touma went to the kitchen to get the cake out of it's safety seeing that it was still okay. It was a surprise him with how busy the streets were. He would've expected a little bit of damage from the travel. He took the other thing out of the bag from the his last stop. It was a bottle of wine that Yashiro enjoyed. He took two wine glasses out from the cabinet and filled them. 

He heard footsteps heading his direction and he put the glasses on the table with the cake. Everything was set right when Yashiro entered the picture. Yashiro looked toward Touma after glancing at the table arrangement. Touma walked over to Yashiro taking his hand into his own. Yashiro's gaze fixed on Touma slightly confused.

"Happy birthday," Touma says with a smile on his face. 

Yashiro didn't know how to react since he had forgotten. He rarely celebrates it since he's always busy, but Touma remembered. His birthday hasn't been on his highest of priorities. He'll take this moment since Touma tried so hard to make this happen. Yashiro was wondering why Touma was making sure that he didn't have anything going on this day in particular for the past few weeks. He didn't question for long since he was busy, but the answer did eventually come.

Touma walked Yashiro over to the table and sliced a piece of cake for him. Yashiro watched Touma move with precision to cut the cake. The two of them sat enjoying the cake and wine together. The tastes of the wine and cake brought a small smile to Yashiro's lips, noticing how much care and preparation Touma put behind this. 

Yashiro stood up and went to Touma's side of the table. He surprised Touma by this move, but Touma deserves this treatment. He gave Touma a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting back down to look at the flustered look on his face. Yashiro saw another smile grace Touma's face. 

They went to the living room after finishing. Touma put a song on while Yashiro waited, Yashiro watched Touma come back to him.

"May I have this dance?"

"You may."

They began slow dancing together with the music. They both don't have much time to be together, but they will take what they can get. Even though Yashiro would rather be busy, but he's glad he was able to take this time to be loved and to celebrate this moment with Touma.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally really like this ship, but hopefully some day there will be more. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
